new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Clans
This page will give an overview of the existing clans and dynasties in the Roleplay. Difference between Clans and Dynasties There is a difference between clans and dynasties. There are clans which are considered 'Great Clans'. These clans are a prominent influence and force within their respective nation. This is due to a variety of factors. Wealth, military force and prestige all contribute if a clan's standing in the nation they are located and serve. Most, if not all, of the 'Great Clans' have a large territory, within their respective nation, under their rule. While leaders of less influential and prominent clans don't have a different title, in general, below the 'Great Clans' are the 'Noble Clans'. These clans aren't small or weak but they aren't a large driving force like the 'Great Clans'. Most, if not all, of the 'Noble Clans' either, have a clan compound in a city or some land under their direct rule. Then there are the 'Minor Clans'. These clans are small by size and don't contribute much to the country's military or economy. Dynasties are different than clans. They are by default more prestigious as dynasties are families that rule over a country. They have, in general, more wealth and influence than a regular clan and some even have various clans under their direct rule. Sometimes, a clan can have a dynasty when a family or members of the respective clan rules over a country - such as a case is with the Hyuzu or Hon clan. Empire of Akino Dynasties: * Homura Dynasty of the Akinian Empire. * Tamiyo Dynasty of the River Province. Great Clans: * Cho Clan of the Fire province. * Hon Clan of the Fire province. * Sarutobi Clan of the Fire province. * Tokugawa Clan of the Fire province. * Uchiha Clan of the Fire province. Noble Clans: * Hanta Clan of the Fire province. * Hyuuga Clan of the Fire province. * Hyuzu Clan of the Fire province. * Natsui Dominion of the Fire province. * Nimatsu Clan of the Fire province. * Nara Clan of the Fire province. * Omari Clan of the Rain Province. * Rokakku Dominion of the Fire province. * Senju Clan of the Fire province. * Taihō Dominion of the Fire province. * Yamanaka Clan of the Fire province. Minor Clans: * Arkos Clan of the Rain Province. * Housha Clan of the Rain Province. * Kurosawa Clan of the Rain Province. * Miyazato Clan of the Fire Province. * Riojin Clan of the Rain Province. Lightning Country Dynasties: * The Ranzaki Dynasty of the Lightning Country. Great Clans: * Alaricus Clan of the Lightning country. * Hojo Clan of the Lightning Country. * Sanosuke Clan of the Lightning Country. Noble Clans: * Hishima Clan of the Lightning Country. * Irozaki Clan of the Lightning Country. * Jun Clan of the Lightning Country. * Saemund Clan of the Snow Country. * Sato Clan of the Lightning Country. * The Nomads of the North. Republic of the Water Country Great Clans: * Mizuno Clan of the Republic. Noble Clans * Akiyama Clan of the Republic. * Hayashi Clan of the Republic Minor Clans: * Yuki Clan of the Republic. * Ina Clan of the Republic. Category:Clan